Oreiller préféré
by Saby3
Summary: Arthur va chez son meilleur ami de toujours Alfred suite à son invitation, mais à cause d'un petit malentendu il y a un froid qui règne entre eux. Bien sûr, Arthur saura inconsciemment tout régler... En s'endormant.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci infiniment d'avoir choisi de lire ma nouvelle fan-fic!**

**Oui, ce n'est qu'un simple petit One-Shot de 1200 mots, pas trop long, ni un drabble non plus.**

**Pas grand-chose à dire à l'exception d'une évidence: USUK, C'EST LA VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**

**C'est tout, merci encore! Les commentaires seront très appréciés.**

**Petites précisions au cas où :**

**Arthur : England**

**Alfred : America**

**Disclamer : Hetalia et les magnifiques personnages que sont England et America appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, ce pur génie qui convertit les adolescentes normales en vrai fan-girls de Shonen-Ai (et d'histoire par la même occasion) depuis 2006.**

**Another disclamer : Petit contexte inspiré de cet incroyable fan-art qui m'a bouleversé… UsUk est la vie, mais ça, c'est déjà dit. En gros, la situation ne m'appartient pas non plus. Link ici sur le tumblr de rockets -» post/41850958968**

**Rating: T**

**Pourquoi? Petite réplique vulgaire d'Arthur, en anglais. Honte sur lui, mais il est toujours aussi génialissime.**

**Couple : Sérieusement? Bon, je le répète : USUK!**

**Petit avertissement! Des tas et des taaaaaaaaaaas de descriptions! J'avais fait lire cette fiction à une amie et elle m'avait dit qu'il y en avait trop. J'ai essayé de réduire, mais je ne voyais pas trop ou couper... Au final, j'ai que enlevé deux phrases.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez malgré ça!**

**Breeeeeef,**

** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était plutôt tard, trop tard pour Arthur en tout cas.

Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à se rappeler pourquoi était-il dans le salon d'Alfred.

Ah oui, _l'invitation_.

N'est-ce pas qu'habituellement ce dernier mot est souvent rimé à amusant?

Pour ce cas-ci, ce ne l'était guère. La journée avait été longue, exténuante, irritante, énervante, interminable, décevante, inanimée, tout mais pas amusante.

* * *

Arthur était arrivé à l'heure prévue à l'adresse de l'appartement d'Alfred, se plaignant du tel froid qui régnait la journée, mais un petit élément manquait à l'appel : l'Américain en question. Toujours aussi retardataire et tête en l'air.

Résultat?

Le blond s'était bien divertit à _attendre_ au froid hivernal de ce mois de janvier que le grand châtain se décide de revenir de seul-Dieu-sait-où, assis dans les escaliers glacials.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti? Rancunier comme il est, il aurait pu.

Il aurait pu, mais, dernièrement, un point était à clarifier avec son ami. Il sentait étrangement un manque dans leur relation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti depuis les tous débuts de leur amitié à l'école primaire. Chaque fois qu'il voyait l'Américain, un creux incommode se formait dans son estomac, sans aucune raison, et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Sa relation avec Alfred lui était chère, il était son meilleur ami depuis la petite enfance. Il ne voulait pas perdre de vue ces yeux d'un bleu éclatant et cette indomptable mèche rebelle défiant la gravité.

Alors qu'il se réchauffait le visage avec ses mains tout aussi congelés, maudissant le comportement si frivole d'Alfred, il commença à prier qu'il apparaisse bientôt.

Puis, _miracle_.

Il arriva en sautillant, en léger manteau d'automne, et, voyant l'Anglais, se mit à courir pour le saluer. Arthur manqua de le frapper au visage tant il voulait lui faire manger sa tuque, le traitant de tous les noms sortis de son riche vocabulaire anglais aux nombreux synonymes de crétin.

Alfred, lui, ne s'en souciait pas, toujours souriant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations d'homicides du blond, débarrant la porte de son logement. Avant qu'il ne laisse l'Anglais qui ressemblait étrangement à un bloc de glace, il bloqua l'accès avec son bras pour lui désigner sa clef.

L'Européen irrité lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il attendait avant de remarquer un léger détail : d'un des côtés, il y avait la fierté de tout Américain, leur drapeau, puis de l'autre, celui de la Grande-Bretagne.

Pourquoi en était-il ainsi? Simplement parce qu'ils avaient échangé leurs clefs respectives, les faisant ainsi décorer afin de montrer en quelque sorte par un pacte leur amitié impérissable.

C'est alors que le Britannique s'était maudit à mourir, tellement honteux qu'il ne parla pas de la soirée, se contentant de suivre ce qu'Alfred avait prévu pour animer la soirée.

À son grand malheur, cela finit par un tournoi de jeux vidéo où il était concrètement nul. Un vrai incompétent comparativement à la grande expérience du châtain.

C'est comme cela que l'Anglais avait simplement abandonné pour lire, très mauvais perdant, et qu'Alfred avait simplement changé pour sa PSP, chacun se distrayant de leurs côtés jusqu'à des heures démesurées.

* * *

À présent, les pauvres yeux cernés du blond se plissaient dangereusement à chaque virgule qu'il rencontrait. Il commença à vaciller jusqu'à atterrir sur l'épaule de son ami s'abandonnant définitivement au sommeil. Le propriétaire du deltoïde qui lui servait d'oreiller s'étonna premièrement à voir son meilleur ami anglais aussi peu soigné et s'être laissé épuiser par sa lecture.

Il se redressa, le prenant par les épaules et le secouant gentiment pour le sortir de sa somnolence. Les prunelles émeraude fatiguées s'ouvrirent pour le regarder directement, questionnées.

« Il faudrait que tu t'allonges pour mieux dormir, s'expliqua Alfred pour lui montrer sa bonne initiation. »

Arthur ne fit que s'imaginer de devoir se_lever__,_ devoir se _déplacer_, devoir _attendre_ les différents transports en communs qu'il en perdit toute l'énergie.

Il ne fit que fantasmer sur le bien-être que lui avait apporté sa dernière très courte sieste. Étrangement, il avait ressenti une parfaite commodité sur l'épaule de son ami, peut-être avec, oui, une faible douleur au cou, mais il pouvait encore humer cet étrange parfum apaisant.

Il s'était mis inconsciemment à fixer Alfred, se demandant si c'était _lui_ qui lui avait apporté une telle impression de bien-être. C'était absurde. Comment pouvait son meilleur ami lui faire cet effet?

« Ça va Artie? demanda légèrement inquiet l'Américain. Si tu veux vraiment dormir, je peux te laisser le sofa ou te raccompagner. »

Il avait continué à l'admirer, ouvrant la bouche lacement pour répondre, puis perdant son élan d'effort et la refermant automatiquement.

Ce phénomène avait brièvement rire Alfred qui le voyait comme l'enfant qu'il était autrefois et non l'adulte sensé qu'il était devenu. Pas que l'esprit logique et intellectuel de celui-ci lui dérangeait, bien sur que non. Au contraire, cela lui donnait un charme particulier.

Arthur était toujours hésitant de ce qu'il devrait faire. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait qu'envie de s'abandonner dans son impulsion de plonger dans les bras de son meilleur ami, où, il en était sûr, il en trouverait le confort recherché.

Le problème était qu'ils étaient deux et que son petit caprice ne passerait peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre son assoupissement, comment ferait-il pour subir le rejet de son ami de toujours? Et s'il ne le voyait plus comme un ami à présent et que tous ses problèmes étaient associés à ce changement?

« Ça va Artie? »

Il avait rouvert les yeux – depuis quand les avait-il fermés?! – et faisait maintenant face au châtain qui lui causait tous ces problèmes de cœur, les mains sur les épaules, comme un insupportable appel à plonger dans la chaleur délicate de ses bras. Et ses incroyables yeux qui le regardaient pour guetter le moindre mouvement de vie de l'Anglais pour un peu de soulagement.

« Artie? »

Arthur avait juste froncé les sourcils avant de céder à la tentation, il n'avait plus aucune force.

« _Fuck off. _»

L'Américain s'étonna de se retrouver d'un instant à l'autre son meilleur ami avachi sur lui de fatigue, le scrutant incrédule de ce qui se passait, mais finissant par sourire affectueusement au doux visage pâle de l'Anglais. Il n'avait fait que replier ses bras sur la frêle silhouette qu'était son ami pour l'enlacer nouvellement, pas comme une accolade d'amis, mais d'une toute autre façon.

Cela lui plaisait, incontestablement, et en avait toujours rêvé à vrai dire, depuis le jour où il avait eu l'envie soudaine d'éteindre son meilleur ami en larmes après une blessure qu'il s'était faite.

Oui, il aimait Arthur depuis de nombreuses années et avait toujours condamné son amour à son égard. À présent, il était simplement comblé de joie.

Alors qu'il cajolait son amour secret, ravi, il vit une partie du front blanc de petit blond dépouillé de sa mèche de cheveux habituelle et y déposa amoureusement un baiser.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Artie, entendit en dernier l'Anglais avant de sombrer dans l'engourdissement. »

Se sentant tout nouveau dans cette relation, Arthur en était malgré tout comblé et à l'aise, profitant de son espace réservé dans les bras de l'Américain, lui appartenant à lui seul.

Oui, Alfred était définitivement son oreiller préféré

* * *

**En relisant mon texte et le corrigeant, je suis tombée sur un deux mots de la langue française que je déteste le plus: mielleusement.**

**Je n'ai aucun idée pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas capable de le lire. C'est trop cliché, fleur-bleu, je ne sais pas! En tout cas, ce n'était surement pas un mot pour Alfred...**

**C'est aussi un peu le cas pour amoureusement, mais j'encaisse mieux.**

**Bref, pour en revenir au mielleusement et au miel, je veux juste ajouter que je préfère le nutella. Petit commentaire inutile de la fan-fic... xD**

**Chacun ses goûts!**

**Nutelleusement, ça sonne bien, non?**

**C'est fini les délires! Bonne journée à tous et merci de la lecture!**

**Apparemment, j'adore faire qu'Arthur et Alfred s'endorment ensemble enlacés... Ho ho ho! Il y a une autre fiction qui sera bientôt publiée qui a une scène semblable mais moins décrite...**

**Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés et même si vous aimez écrire le mot mielleusement, je ne vous mordrai pas. Je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas beaucoup le miel. xD**

**Bonne journée à tous!**


End file.
